


A second chance

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Valentine's fics [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yo no quiero la vida eterna Ra’s”</p><p>“Y no es la vida eterna lo que le estoy ofreciendo” Proclama solemne “No aun”</p><p>Jason los observa a ambos en silencio. Siempre esperando el momento adecuado para poner un tiro en la cabeza del asesino aun cuando sabe que eso no serviría para mas que saciar su ira y su odio hacia Ra’s –Pero bueno algo es algo ¿verdad?- “Lo que te ofrezco Timothy es una segunda oportunidad”</p><p> </p><p>Jay/Tim</p><p>(Rebott? ¿Cual Rebott?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second chance

Ra’s ha llamado a Tim, lo que es desconcertante considerando que Bruce esta vivo y debería estar molestándolo a el.

Lo llamó, cortésmente, desde su comunicador mientras Tim hacía la patrulla, junto a Damian. Nada de Ninjas, ni ataques sorpresa, ningún tipo golpe de presión, para provocar un desmayo y llevarlo a Ra’s semi-inconciente. No.

Lo llamó, sabiendo que Damian estaba junto a el, que Oracle estaba oyendo y que Dick estaba oyendo, claro que lo sabia, Dios, el no esta seguro de si hay algo que Ra’s no sepa con exactitud.

Le pidió reunirse con el en algún lugar en el Cairo donde de que seguro abría una gran fortaleza, muchas cuevas y por supuesto un Pozo del Lázaro.

Ese tipo de cosas ya no le intimidan.

El cree que eso debería darle algún un tipo de alarma, algo que le diga que no debería sentirse tan seguro junto a Ra’s Al Ghul, pero eso es imposible, porque mas allá de cualquier cosa, el sabe que Ra’s no lo quiere muerto. Eso es suficiente para sentirse medianamente seguro. Básicamente porque no puede decir eso de muchas de las personas que lo rodean, un claro ejemplo podría ser Damian porque bueno Damian… el chico esta intentando cambiar, pero eso no excluye el hecho de que Damian ha intentado matarlo mas de una vez y lo a amenazado de muerte mas veces de las que puede contar.

El chico tiene sed de sangre, la única razón por la que un no lo ha matado mientras duerme es porque el pasa mas tiempo patrullando e investigando que durmiendo y que cuando lo hace. Casi nunca es en la mansión.

Jason, por otro lado. Jason es un punto a parte. Tim ha estado demasiado enamorado de Jason gran parte de su vida como para incluso llegar a darle importancia a la cantidad de veces que Jason a intentado matarlo, lo ha amenazado de muerte o simplemente lo ha golpeado hasta dejarlo inconciente (Con varios huesos rotos, contusiones y hematomas claramente visibles por el camino)

El le dice que irá, pero que no espere que sus hermanos le permitan ir solo.

Y con eso se refiere claramente a Dick.

Dick aun espera seguir siendo un gran hermano mayor, aun espera que Tim le diga todo, aun espera que Tim le pregunte por ayuda, por compañía, por consejo. Aun espera encontrar a ese niño que lo adoraba por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Aun espera ver a ese Robin fuerte y decidido, confiado de si mismo, al niño que por el solo hecho de haber descubierto a Batman y a Robin creía que podía con cualquier cosa, porque todos lo creían, por que los Young justice lo hicieron su líder, porque Bruce lo convirtió en su Robin, porque Oracle le confiaría la vida de su única y mejor amiga. Porque los titanes le confiarían misiones de alto riesgo y con miles de vidas de por medio. Con sus vidas de por medio.

Porque no importa que, Conner le confiaría su vida.

Sin importar que, Bart le confiaría su vida. Dios, el vio el futuro, el vio a Kon, a Kon-el a su chico clon seguirlo por sobre su propia moralidad, sus propios ideales. Y culparlo por ello. Vio a Bart separado entre su naturaleza idealista y sus mejores amigos, sin poder decidirse entre uno y otro.

Pero el no es así, el ya no es así, el ya no es tan decidido, ya no es tan confiado. Solo lo suficiente para que los villanos no distingan la fluctuación en sus moviéndoos. En su mirada.

El ya no trabaja en grupo, ya no arriesga vidas a estar cerca de el. El trabaja solo y espera no tener que pedir ayuda, para no arriesgar vidas innecesarias.

Para no sentir el corazón de sus compañeros oscilando entre la vida y la muerte en sus manos.

“Nunca olvides la misión Robin...” “No dejes que afecte a la misión Robin” “Recuerda que somos prescindidles Robin” “Recuérdalo siempre” “esa la misión de un vigilante”

Gotham…

Una vez Kon le preguntó si alguien era feliz en Gotham.

El le respondió que el lo era. De alguna manera mentirle a Conner. Aun después de tantos años. Sabe demasiado amargo y sigue doliendo.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Ya no. Esta tan dentro, tan profundo, ha calado tan dentro de cada hueso de su cuerpo. Esa naturaleza, mentirosa. Desconfiada. Como la necesidad de esconderse entre las sombras.

El definitivamente no confía sus secretos a un hermano que eligió a un asesino por sobre el.

El quisiera volver a ser ese niño, el quisiera volver a ser Robin, pero no se puede

El susurro de una hoja puede cambiar el curso de la vida el curso del mundo. Una muerte sin sentido puede corroer los engranes de un hombre fuerte.

Una mala decisión puede borrar la existencia de alguien importante o de alguien prescindidle. Lo que sea. Una vida es una vida.

 

*******

 

Ra’s solo ríe. De forma gutural, espesa, y fuerte y esta mal pero Tim no puede evitar el estremecimiento que recorre cada vértebra de su espalda tan solo con ese sonido.

El sabe eso también, que los chicos malos no deberían provocar esa clase de sensaciones en el, que no debería sentirse atraído por Slade Wilson, Ra’s Al Ghul o Jason Todd.

Sin embargo el sabía que seguir a Batman y a Robin estaba mal y lo hizo de toda formas. Ahora el es Red Robin, y es lo mas parecido a Batman que alguien se pueda imaginar.

Aun cuando Batman ha vuelto.

El puede ocultarse en las sombras del día. Y aun el comisionado Gordon le teme. Teme de sus capacidades y de lo que pasaría si en algún momento el se volviera un enemigo.

De alguna forma todos temen lo mismo. El momento en que sus defensas se rompan. El momento en que los hilos se corten y el caiga en la cuerda floja sin poder definir entre el bien y el mal.

Cuando Bruce murió todos creyeron que el momento había llegado. Todos lo trataban con cuidado. Todos actuaron silenciosamente, a sus espaldas. Cortando lo cables con cuidado.

Como si de una bomba de tiempo se tratara. El mismo a veces teme a lo que es capaz de hacer el día en que un mal movimiento cause una implosión con el Nitrógeno líquido en su sistema.

Pero…

De alguna forma el siempre consigue trazar una línea propia, única e imaginaria entre el bien y el mal.

El problema con las bombas es que no importa cuantos cables hayas cortado bien. El último es el único que realmente importa y tienes que pensarlo bien, con cuidado y rezar para que no estalle.

¿Cable rojo o cable azul?

La cosa con Dick es que el no es una persona de trabajos minuciosos, se le dan tan mal como permanecer en silencio por mucho tiempo.

No. El rasguña, corta, roe y después se preocupa de los efectos colaterales. Luego contea los sobrevivientes, clasifica las victimas, cuida de las mortales y lleva a las ilesas a casa. Entonces busca a los que faltan. Pero para entonces puede ser muy tarde. Tim lo sabe mejor que nadie. El conoce el modus operandi de todos y cada uno de los Robin’s antes y después de el.

Y el es el tercer Robin, el fue el tercer Robin. El sabe todo lo que no tiene que hacer en un momento dado. Tiene todas las copias de seguridad necesarias y diez más de respaldo. El no permite que la bomba estalle.

No importa cuantas manos hayan cortado los cables antes que el.

La decisión final es suya. Solo suya.

¿Cable rojo o cable azul? Red Robin ha salvado el día.

Y de alguna forma las cosas siempre salen bien.

Aunque todo diga lo contrario.

El es feliz. De alguna forma, casi enfermiza pero lo es.

Porque Kon murió y volvió, porque Bart sigue con el, porque Bruce desapareció y ahora es Batman, un Batman que prefiere a Red Robin ante el propio Robin. Un Batman que aun cuando no reconocía a nadie. Aun cuando no se reconocía a si mismo vio a Red Robin y solo pudo articular una Frase.

“Tim. Robin. Batman y Robin.”

“Compañero.”

El es feliz porque el es Red Robin y ya no siente vergüenza al decirlo.

 

******

 

Finalmente Dick acepta, a regañadientes y con la condición de que tendrá que ir acompañado.

El acepta, mordiéndose la lengua antes de gruñir el “Tú no tienes el derecho” y el “Yo no soy tu Robin” que seguramente terminaría con un Dick preocupado y deprimido. Si. Su hermano pequeño aun esta molesto. Dick debería entenderlo.

Pero no lo hace y Tim no debería estar bien con eso, debería alejarse, y tal vez aceptar lo que Ra’s Al Ghul le ofrece. Pero no lo hace. Porque el es mejor que eso.

El es mucho mejor que toda la mierda que el mundo tiene para darle.

Al final la invitación de Ra’s se convierte en alguna rara Bat-misión en la que solo están permitidos los petirrojos de Gotham.

El entra en la *Fortaleza con muchas cuevas en la que. De hecho. Hay un Pozo del Lázaro en una bella habitación Seguramente ornamentada para su gusto en particular ya que el negro, el Carmín y el dorado son, los únicos colores existentes*. Jason lo acompaña muy de cerca, un arma siempre firme en su mano derecha y otra reposando en su cadera izquierda, siempre visible y como la mejor de las advertencias.

*Red Hood siempre esta dispuesto a matar*

Nadie volverá a tomar a un Robin del nido, nadie volverá a sumergir a un Robin en ese pozo de locura y muerte.

Jason no esconde nada. Nunca lo ha hecho. Lo más cercano a un secreto que alguna vez haya llegado a tener, seguramente es su identidad. Y ni en eso a sido muy efectivo, Jason no sabe cual es la idea de las identidades secretas, de todas formas alguien siempre llegara a saberla.

Babibird descubrió la suya, la de Dick y la de Bruce cuando tenia nueve años.

Red Hood deja que todos lo noten, deja pistas y se regocija en la idea de alguien temiendo ser asecinado en la obscuridad.

Jason lo hace todo como hace el amor. No oculta nada y da todo, deja que la adrenalina se apodere del momento.

El mejor lugar siempre será esa cascada olvidada en esa gruta con la única chica que puede hacerlo sentirlo vivo cuando acaba de volver de la muerte.

El mejor lugar siempre será el lugar donde Jason este. Porque junto a Red Hood no hay posibilidades de correr riesgo. Aun cuando todos sus actos sean arriesgados.

Cerca Dick y Damian cuidan el perímetro siempre en contacto con Tim y Jason.

 

******

 

Ra’s esta recostado entre las telas de seda y los cojines de algodón que conforman algún tipo de lecho. Junto a el hay una mesita de noche y en ella un juego de té árabe. Frente el un pozo del Lázaro se cierne amenazante ante los ojos de los Wayne y en este momento es lo único que separa al inmortal de los vigilantes.

“Bienvenido detective” Saluda amable a Tim mientras en contraste estrecha los ojos ante la vista de Jason. “Fui advertido de la negativa de su familia con respecto a una visita suya a mis aposentos” Dice entre dientes “Pero jamás imagine una intervención tan directa”

A Jason no le importa la indirecta.

Nunca le ha importado mucho lo que el mundo tiene para decirle.

“Si bueno ya sabes no eres especialmente un chico bueno Ra’s” El asesino no responde. Enteramente consiente del carácter y la arrogancia del chico junto a su detective. El solo se limita a seguir el plan.

“Como sea lo he llamado aquí detective porque considero que tengo algo que Ud. Necesita” Tim lo observa molesto esperando la propuesta de Ra’s.

Esa propuesta de vida eterna y de seres amados resucitados. De vivir sin miedo a morir sin miedo a perder a nadie nunca mas. Pero el ya ha pasado por esto. El ya lo ha rechazado.

“Yo no quiero la vida eterna Ra’s”

“Y no es la vida eterna lo que le estoy ofreciendo” Proclama solemne “No aun”

Jason los observa a ambos en silencio. Siempre esperando el momento adecuado para poner un tiro en la cabeza del asesino aun cuando sabe que eso no serviría para mas que saciar su ira y su odio hacia Ra’s –Pero bueno algo es algo ¿verdad?- “Lo que te ofrezco Timothy es una segunda oportunidad”

Tim estrecha los ojos buscando la razón de sus palabras ¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿Para que? ¿Para unirse a el? no. No puede ser eso, el sabe que Ra’s es mas listo que eso.

Ra’s observa divertido como los engranajes de la mente prodigiosa de Timothy tratan de solucionar el acertijo que significaron sus palabras. Antes de prestar atención a la taza de té a su lado y tomarla entre sus manos.

“Una segunda oportunidad para vivir” Aclara acariciando la taza con parsimonia. Levanta la vista y su muñeca izquierda se mueve en un círculo cadencioso y elegante. Poco a poco las gotas del té se levantan en un verde sobrenatural formando un círculo hecho de runas de algún idioma que Jason no alcanza a discernir.

Tim parece ausente, hipnotizado por las runas que bailan sobre los dedos de Ra’s. Poco a poco sus ojos comienzan a teñirse de ese desagradable color verde y sus pupilas siguen el movimiento de las runas.

Es entonces cuando las alarmas de Jason comienzan a dispararse.

Finalmente estas se detienen. Y en un movimiento violento arremete en dirección a Tim. Jason no lo piensa dos veces. No cuando Tim no da señales de moverse.

Batman le ha enseñado bien. Le ha enseñado a vivir de instantes. Le ha enseñado como un vigilante no debe adoptar mucho tiempo el lugar de espectador y volverse un protector.

Se mueve ágil y lo último que alcanza a sentir al empujar a Tim lejos es una sensación de calor y ahogo recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde su cuello.

Luego nada.

 

*******

Cuando finalmente despierta esta en un calabozo. Sus manos no tienen una sola atadura. Pero la celda esta cerrada. Aun así ninguno de sus instrumentos le fue arrebatado, ni siquiera sus pistolas.

Todo en un claro mensaje.

-El no es un prisionero pero tampoco un invitado-

Silenciosamente usa la ganzúa oculta en su tobillo derecho y abre la puerta de la celda. El calabozo es largo y obscuro pero hay una salida.

Frente a ella dos Ninjas lo esperan tranquilamente.

“Sr. Timothy lo espera en sus aposentos” Declara uno.

Jason se pregunta ¿Desde cuando el -Sr. Timothy- tiene –Aposentos?

Es guiado por los acólitos de Ra’s Al Ghul hasta una gran habitación con los mismos temas y colores que destacaron a la habitación en la que se encontraron con Ra’s Al Ghul, solo que claro sin el aterrador Pit Lazaro, la habitación esta completamente iluminada solo por la luz del sol. Y en medio de ella Tim yace dormido junto a un niño a su lado.

El niño parece asustado y tiene razón de estarlo. Sus manos están unidas de forma dolorosa con un solo grillete alrededor de sus muñecas y esta se une a su cuello con una cadena.

Y oh por Dios el sabe que ese niño esta asustado. El ha visto ese rostro mas veces de las que puede contar, el conoce cada expresión, el las ha visto por años, desde que tiene memoria, el ha entrenado en la mejor forma de conseguir ocultar las emociones de ese rostro.

-Esto no puede ser real. Piensa. –una venganza de Ra’s por arruinar sus planes. Eso es todo, ese niño frente a el no puede ser.

Ese niño no puede ser el.

 

*******

Jason Peter Todd nunca ha sido una persona paciente, tampoco alguien especialmente diplomático y muy pocas veces piensa antes de actuar. No. El esta hecho de acciones y movimientos rápidos, el no espera, a nada ni a nadie, esa ingenuidad le costo la vida antes, y no volverá a hacerlo. Por eso en cuanto ve a ese niño. En cuanto se ve a si mismo frente a el, muchos años atrás aterrorizado y confundido, todo lo que puede hacer es gritar arremeter contra el.

Sostenerlo de forma dolorosa con las cadenas que lo limitan y golpearlo con la primera superficie sólida que se encuentre a su disposición. Se oye a si mismo chillar de forma dolorosa, mientras gruesas lagrimas caen por el rostro de su homologo.

El niño grita y clama por su madre. Jason no puede estar más furioso ahora. Tal vez eso es lo que Ra’s quiere. Tal vez esa es su venganza por arruinar sus planes. Realmente no le importa, el va a matar a este niño y después va a lastimar mucho a Ra’s.

Oh si eso suena como un plan.

Toma su arma y solo cuando el cañón esta frente a frente y entre los ojos del niño, abre el seguro. El niño… Jason traga grueso antes de comenzar a llorar murmurando un “Yo solo quiero ver a mi mama” que termina por despertar a Tim.

Tim parece desorientado por lo que Jason supone son los efectos de la mitad del hechizo que alcanzó a recibir de Ra’s.

“Jason… Jason ¿Qué estas?” El niño vuelve a llorar y ruega por ayuda a Tim. Los ojos de Tim se abren asombrados y Jason maldice la forma en que esos ojos azules siempre lo hacen sentirse culpable y corrupto. Como esos ojos siempre le dan una necesidad insana por ser una mejor persona. Suelta al niño que inútilmente trata de arrastrarse hasta Tim. Jason no puede evitar sonreír ante la idea de auto-supervivencia que tan hábilmente comenzó a criar desde muy pequeño. Tim se levanta con cuidado y Jason no puede perderse el espectáculo que las cedas árabes hacen en el cuerpo de Tim. Ra’s puede ser un bastardo asesino pero la idea de vestir a Tim como una concubina árabe es magistral. En varios sentidos. Cada uno de ellos increíble. El oro es algo precioso en contraste con la piel lechosa de su hermano y el cabello de Ebano.

Es fácil fascinarse con la forma en que las gotas de oro y diamante palpitan y brillan en el cabello del petirrojo sangriento. Es tan fácil cuando el oro y el diamante se asemeja a las estrellas en Gotham. El rojo y el negro en las telas que cubren su cuerpo son algo tan natural en el, que Jason lo asume como algún tipo de desnudez elegante. Tim abraza al niño. Y Jason no puede creer que ha llegado el día en que se realmente se sienta celoso de si mismo.

Jason Peter Todd. Jodido bastardo con suerte.

Tim trata de consolar al niño que llora, gime y clama por su madre. Cuando Ra’s arriba en la habitación. Parece molesto y Jason se regocija con la idea de que tal vez es su culpa.

Entra en la habitación. Arrastra los pasos. Y finalmente acaricia el cabello de Tim, una mano larga, muerta cepilla cada hebra del cabello de su hermano pequeño. Red Robin parece solo medianamente incomodo.

Jason no es tan paciente.

El sonido del disparo hace eco en toda la habitación, su yo mas pequeño llora con mas fuerza. Y Tim aun lo abraza pero Ra’s ha alejado sus zarpas de Tim y eso es un buen comienzo.

El agujero en el colchón aun expele humo y parece que en cualquier momento comenzara a arder. Jason ya lo hace.

“¿Un concejo Ra’s?” Advierte “No toques a mi hermano pequeño”

Tim se sonroja y baja la vista al mar verde que suponen los ojos del pequeño vago en sus brazos “¿Quién es el niño de todos modos?” Pregunta molesto “¿Un nuevo esclavo para tu nueva princesa?” Inquiere claramente molesto. Ra’s tiene un serio problema de pertenencia.

“Creo Red Hood que tu sabes quien es” dice entrecerrando los ojos “Lo que tu pienses que es… es problema tuyo” Las llaves caen a los pies el sonido retumba como el eco del disparo. “Como dije es problema tuyo”

 

********

Cuando se encuentran con Dick y el pequeño demonio Tim aun lleva el traje que Ra’s le dio, el oro y el diamante siguen brillando en su cabello, sus caderas siguen desnudas y Jason puede ver la línea del ombligo, solo que un pañuelo gris desde el cuello, los hombros y el torso protege su cuerpo de la arena del desierto, solo lo suficiente, el pequeño vagabundo que se aferra a el ya ha tomado gran parte del pañuelo.

Jason casi se siente orgulloso. Casi había olvidado la forma en que aprendió a refugiarse en lo que sea que le diera abrigo, como logro sobrevivir tantos años prácticamente solo.

Dick los mira a ambos y luego al niño la pregunta silenciosa bailando en sus ojos.

Tim esta a punto de responder cuando Jason interrumpe. “O h no nos mires así Dickiebird” Ronronea esa sonrisa ladina que tanto caracteriza a Red Hood “Nosotros ya no somos asunto tuyo” Dick tiene la decencia de parecer culpable. Tim también y es que no puede evitar pensar –Mi héroe- como si Jason aun fuera Robin (No-pantalones y botas de duendecillo incluidos) y el aun fuera ese niño persiguiendo a Batman y Robin por los tejados de Gotham.

En el jet de vuelta a Gotham la tensión es palpable y parece que en cualquier momento Damian deslizará un cuchillo de su traje y los asesinara a todos aun cuando no tiene idea de que esta pasando.

Tim esta encantado con el pequeño Jason, más aun después de saber quien es realmente.

-Una segunda oportunidad ¿Huh?- Una segunda oportunidad para Jason. Tim solo puede sonreír.

“Mi nombre es Tim ¿Puedo llamarte Jay? Ya sabes ese chico de allá también se llama Jason” pregunta amable señalando a Jason que aparentemente trataba de mantenerse lo mas alejado del pequeño.

“¿Uhm? Si” responde el niño. Que parece mucho menos confiado ahora que Batman y Robin se han agregado a la escena.”Es porque papá esta muerto ¿Verdad?” Pregunta casi con miedo “Es porque alguien mató a papá por eso Batman y Robin están aquí”

Tim no se atreve a responder.

******************

El papeleo para la adopción de Jay no es difícil. No para Tim Drake-Wayne. Pronto el pequeño Jason Todd ha adquirido el nombre de Jason Drake-Wayne.

Y Jason Ha comenzado ha acostumbrarse a la domesticidad cada vez que arriba en el departamento de Tim. También ha comenzado ha dar vueltas por el departamento de Tim muy a menudo.

 

Es sábado. Y el invierno en Gotham es poco más que una perra cruel. Jason secretamente esta agradecido porque el pequeño no tenga que dormir a la intemperie.

Otra vez.

Cuando entra por la ventana de la cocina. La imagen de Tim preparando pastel. Camiseta roja, pantalón de chándal y un delantal azul. Es lo primero que ve.

“Hey” Tim no parece molestarse cuando entra en la habitación. Todo armas y Red Hood. Como si fuera alguien de la familia. Aun. “¿Dónde esta el pequeño vagabundo?” Pregunta. Tim frunce el ceño. Odia cuando Jason llama vagabundo a Jay o cuando lo llama huerfanito. Ya fue lo suficientemente difícil lidiar con Jay cuando le dijeron que su madre había muerto.

“Esta jugando algún video-juego arriba” Jason estrecha los ojos. “Ya sabes tenia algunos por ahí… viejos hábitos y…” Sus ojos se oscurecen “Bart me hubiese asesinado si los hubiera tirado a la basura o algo” Jason no quiere oír esto. No ahora. Ni en ningún momento de todas formas.

Así que cuando roba un poco de glaseado de chocolate, realmente espera que Tim lo note y se moleste.

“Jay dijo que nunca había probado el pastel de chocolate antes así que…” Tim parece avergonzado “Seguir la receta no fue difícil”

**********

El primer beso es una estupidez. Jason ha estado tan cansado últimamente. Pero Tim lo ha llamado para pedirle un favor. Solo que… todo lo que puede pensar cuando llega a Gotham es en el departamento de Tim. Calido. Hogareño. Con Tim y Jay.

Son las diez de la noche y todo lo que encuentra es a Tim besando la frente de Jay mientras le desea buenas las noches en un susurro que si Jason no supiera leer los labios no entendería.

Jason no puede quitarse el pensamiento.

Esos labios están hechos para algo mucho más pecaminoso que un casto beso en la frente de un niño roto. Por supuesto si alguien va a probar esa teoría ese. Va a ser el.

No es que vaya a permitir a cualquiera tocar a Tim de esa forma. Tim es suyo. Y nadie toca sus cosas.

Cuando Tim baja hasta la sala y enciende el televisor. Es entonces cuando Jason decide entrar en escena.

“¿Qué tal Babybird?”

“Jason”

“¿Mmmh?”

“Armas fuera”

Eso provoca una risa de parte de Jason y un gruñido de aprobación por parte de Tim cuando las armas reposan en la mesa de la sala. Así es como entiende que no es Tim quien lo necesita si no Red Robin.

“Entonces…”

“¿Podrías cuidar a Jay por mi?”

“¿Qué?”

“Red Robin…” Concede “Tiene una misión… y yo… no quiero dejar a Jay solo”

Jason suspira. Esta era una de las razones por lo que permitió a Tim conservar al pequeño vago. La actividad de Red Robin había decaído de forma considerable (Lo mismo con la actividad de Ra’s Al Ghul en Gotham) por lo tanto Tim se había mantenido lejos de cualquier peligro por un tiempo.

No es que Jason se hiciera muchas esperanzas al respecto pero…

Otro suspiro y es todo lo que Tim necesita para enlistarse en el traje de Red Robin.

Cuando todo lo que falta es la capucha y saltar por la ventana.

Jason no es muy paciente.

La muñeca de Tim es delgada y cabe en una sola de sus manos. El Kevlar es frío al tacto.

Sus ojos son azules muy azules y enormes. Están sorprendidos.

Sus labios son dulces y saben a galletas. Y a café y a bebidas energéticas.

“Jason”

“No consigas que te maten ¿esta bien?”

“¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?” sus ojos –Azules muy azules- se ven expectantes y Jason solo quiere ahogarse si es en ese mar.

“No lo se” Bromea “Creo que solo lo sabrás si vuelves ¿Verdad?”

Tim sonríe, sonríe y es una promesa. Es una promesa cuando se deja caer por el edificio. Y es una promesa cuando se balancea por los edificios de Gotham como si pudiera volar.

 

Segundas oportunidades.

Es una estupidez pero…

Tal vez debería agradecer a Ra’s por esto.


End file.
